A father, a Fragile heart, and a broken girl
by secretgarden12
Summary: Oga Tatsumi the present father of the future demon lord makes his way to meet Baby beel's real mother. Oga along with his companion sets their adventure in the land of freedom, America. Upon making it to America a set of trouble awaits them as it challenge the bonds between friendships. A new set of ancient demons, Baby beel's mom, Kunieda's parent and Hilda's past will be revealed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub they all belong to the ever awesome creator Master Tamura... Although some Oc and crossover will be appearing...

* * *

A faint noise was present as I blink a hundred times on a bloody surrounding. Breathing heavily as I try to analyze on what is happening obviously thinking isn't my thing, I would let furuichi do that as I just punch someone to solve any problems.

"What the heck" I felt a pain on my temple as I held it with my right hand it was throbbing and I just realize blood was visible on my hand.

"Dabu" a sad voice was heard behind. I start to realize beel was right behind me as the little baby was cover with bruise and some blood.

"Baby Beel" I called him as he responded back to me with his worried face. I sighed in relieve upon seeing the baby demon lord who was still worried as I patted him

"A man shouldn't be crying, Ok?" I said to him as I waited for the little baby to respond back.

"Aih!" He clenches his little hands and keeps a determined face. I smiled and stand up and try to remember what happened.

"What the hell! I can't remember anything" I begin to scratch my head.

"Oga" a dark blue haired girl spoke up upon hearing her relieve voice she started running towards me.

The queen herself was also covered in bruise as she walks through the place that seems to be hallway but due to unknown reason it was filled with big boulders and debris.

"Kunieda" I was surprise upon seeing her here.

Narrator's P.O.V:

"Damn you Oga I thought you were dead" the girl hugs the injured man with the future demon king on his back so hard. Her expression seems to be better than before calling and seeing him again.

"K-kunieda I can't breathe" the man tried to speak properly but the queen hugged seems to prevent it.

Well we all know that damn Oga Tatsumi was a hard man to deal with because he was so dense he can't even appreciate the moment while the queen was giving all her effort just to be recognized by him. No because he was so damn dense he doesn't care what the queen was doing and seems to think on how the hell he will break out from the worried girl's hug in front of him.

"Sorry I- I got carried away from the event and just…" The queen panicked and starts to fidget as she lost in the fact that she was hugging Oga.

"Calm down Kunieda. I would like to know what is happening." Oga asked the queen seriously as he grabs the queen shoulder.

"Huh? You can't tell. We are inside the hotel where Hilda said that Beelze's mom is here" Kunieda explains.

"Is that so? I can't remember anything. Oh Hilda is here, where is she?" Oga asked as he looks around searching for the demon maid servant.

A change of atmosphere was felt by Oga and he can sense it came from the queen

"Oga! Don't you remember? Hilda betrayed us" Kunieda said as she lowers her head.

"Hilda betrayed us?" Those words echo inside Oga's head as he can't believe on the words that Kunieda just said.

* * *

_**Beelzebub fan: Whoooaahhh! What's up with the event Oga being soiled and injured, Beel being worried, Aoi hugging Oga and Hilda? Being a traitor?! **_

_**Author: Yeah and what of it?**_

_**Beelzebub fan: You punk! whats with the crazy plot your ruining the whole story.**_

_**Author: Hehehe *Evil grin* Sorry it just popped out in my head.**_

_**Beelzebub fan: It just popped * Sweats drop***_

_**Author: ...In my head**_

* * *

_Sorry for the crazy introduction this is my first time writing a fic about Beelzebub and I just can't help it since the update was so fucking slowly... OOOoopsss sorry for the language... So i was saying this is just an experiment. (a teaser to be specific) I just want to try to post this idea... Hehehe... I want to know if people would like it and I might post chapter 2... If i get enough reviews that people wants me to continue the story... **So please don't forget to make some review**s..._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I didn't expect people will be reading this nonsense... Thank you so much :D

Sorry for the grammars and punctuation since I can't really edit my story because I don't have the luxury of time ( related to school stuff) So please bear with it... -_-

Thanks for the fave and follow :)

Thanks for reviewing Guest, , lilbigEnano96, beelzebubfun143, loneli, xxtherealbulletxx and Arashi Naoki

* * *

"Hilda betrayed us?" drowned by those words Oga lost in his thoughts

"Huh? What does that suppose to mean?"

"Jokes aside Kuneida, So where is that demon? Seriously she's just here watching us or slacking off" Oga keeps on moving from left to right searching for the demon maidservant. Oga's heart and mind won't accept the words that the lady in front of him just said earlier.

"Oga" Aoi looks at the man who was madly searching for someone. A stabbing pain was felt inside her heart, even though she told him the truth Oga wouldn't believe her because his trust on the blond demon was overwhelming than the truth that was just spoken right in front of him.

"Oooucchhh" a white haired man struggles to get out from being trapped on the falling debris.

"Annoyiichi" Oga shouts as he ran towards the helpless looking man and helps him removing the rock that has been preventing him from moving.

"Oi, are you alright" Oga then stood up after he finish removing the rocks.

"Yes I think so" Furuichi dust himself up as he looks at the man in front of him.

The white haired man sighed in relief and said "It looks like you're alright"

Oga noticed that Furuichi's face lighten ups then Oga got curious.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're assuming that I was dead or something? What's happening here by the way? "Oga asked the man while he was cupping his chin. He was definitely clueless, and then Furuichi just gave a shocked expression on his face.

"You Bastard we were so worried about you and the only thing you can say is what the hell is wrong with me?!You're kidding me, right?" Furuichi said as a vein popped on Tatsumi's temple. Annoyed with Furuichi's sudden outburst Oga locks Furuichi in his arms as the white haired poor man just surrender in defeat.

"Huh? You people annoys me from the very moment I woke up how many times I need to explain that I don't remember a damn thing" Oga starts to make a demonic face as his evil aura increases.

"Calm down Oga, We'll explain everything" Kunieda sighed as Oga's scary aura slowly subsides.

"Wait a minute Queen, Is he really not joking? He doesn't remember a thing after what happened" Furuichi grabs Kunieda as they put a small distance away from Oga.

"I guess so" the blue haired girl just sweat drops as the both of them glance at the man who was giving them back a clueless look.

"Oga, tell me the things you remember?" Furuichi ask him seriously.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well… I don't remember anything" Oga with his poor memory squeezes his brain to remember something but unfortunately Oga's brain has a limitation when it comes to thinking.

"Seriously?" Furuichi waited for Oga to continue.

"Hmmm…" Oga suddenly stops talking as he feel a little dizzy and drop on his knees.

"Oga!" Furuichi and Kunieda chorused as they help the man who almost hits the ground.

"Dabu!" Beel slaps at his father's back trying to communicate with him but all the green haired boys effort was put in vain, as the dark haired

man became unconscious.

Into the scene where Oga was still talking with Mrs. Iris in one of the top floors of the Solomon company.

The beautiful dark haired woman who was sitting on the wheel chair while staring to the two figures right in front of her, for a while there was a pause of silence then she smiled to them. The two figures that seem to be no other than the father and son duo made their way back to the elevator.

Before the elevator door was about to close Mrs. Irish was saying something to them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Everything will change starting right now… So be careful" Serious tone on her voice was present.

* * *

Anon: Huh? change, what change? What the hell is this crazy plotting shit...And What happened to Hilda?!

Author: DUnno... My brain is still in the process of searching for some answers... Nah! I'm just lazy...

Anon: Die you piece of crap...You call yourself a writer?!

Thanks for reading please don't forget to leave some comments positive and negative criticism are always welcome...

_**I Won't update if the reviews won't reach up to 16**_... **So Please review**...


	3. Chapter 3

"Everything will change, that's what she said" Oga scratches his head while thinking about it

"Dah!" Beel tries to get the attention of his so called. He uses his cute little hands to pull his father's hair and it was always an effective way to get his father's attention besides from electrocuting him

"That freaking hurts you brat!" Oga shouted as he looks at the baby with his scary expression

" DABUH AIH MA BUH DA!" Beel is giving Oga a lecture

"Don't worry nothing will change. You are still my little boy aren't you?" Oga pats the green haired kid's head

"Aih" the little boy squeaks in relief as he starts to sing a song that he can only understand

"Huh? You want me to sing along?" Oga

"It seems the two of you had a strong bond with each other" a young man with black hair that was tied in a ponytail was quite amaze with them.

Oga just gave him a frown making him feel uncomfortable yet he just smiled mischievously back at him

* * *

Sfx: ding

The sound of the elevator was heard signaling that they have finally arrived

"Fufufu.. It seems like the party is about to start. I wonder how are you going to deal with this Oga Tatsumi?" The man looks at him with excitement as the elevator door slowly opens

A sight chaos greeted him. A wide range of smoke scatters around the lobby as destroyed walls and wild fire was also present.

Two familiar figures were easily spotted by Oga, the first figure who was buried with rocks and some debris near the entrance door was his best friend furuichi. Fortunately he was just knockout and loses his conscious. The other figure who was lying on the ground with some wounds in her body was Kunieda who seems to be tired beside her was her wooden sword that seems to be destroyed.

"Furuichi! Kunieda!" His eyes widens upon confirming that it was them.

Besides from two figure who were already beaten, a sharp light from the distance caught Oga's attention. A golden haired woman was standing in the darkness wearing a black Gothic Lolita dress. The flickers from the flame that was spreading all over the place provides the sufficient amount of light to see the figure clearer. Her long hair was down.

"Hilda! What the hell is going on here?" Oga as he calls the wet nurse from the distance. Lost and confuse in the situation he walks forward to her hoping to get some answer.

The blond haired woman turns around as she was holding her blade tainted with crimson blood not just the blade but her white porcelain skin was also tainted by it as she looks at Oga with her usual stoic expression.

Upon seeing the young woman Oga stops halfway as he couldn't believe on what is happening, having the looks in his face Oga run toward the woman as he was quite afraid that she might be hurt. Just looking at her she was in a mess her dress were soak with blood, her hair wasn't in her usual bun and her usual stoic expression was different from usual.

"Hil-"reaching out to her Oga was stop by someone. A punch sent from the Black haired man from earlier was directly received by Oga. Hitting the ground the man spits out blood as he looks at Blond haired woman who was just staring at him.

"Lady Hildegarde, we should go now" The black haired man made his gesture as he offers his hand in order to assist the young lady. Without hesitation Hilda took the offer as she walks away without saying anything.

"Hilda?" Oga who was suffering the pain spoke up softly.

"Could it be, you were the one who attacked the two of them?" Oga tries to fight back only saw Hilda leaves as his surrounding was engulf with darkness.

* * *

"Why?!" Oga shut his eyes open, he was panting as his body was covered with sweat.

"Oh, so you are awake you piece of crap!" A voice was heard from somewhere.

* * *

**Anon**: Hehehe… finally I can see the picture

**Autho**r: the picture of what?

**Anon**: the picture of this story, that is.

**Author**: Oh you didn't picture this out from the beginning.

**Anon**: You shit! You started the story in some crazy and crappy and confusing introduction. And you took some time to update!

**Author**: Is that so?

**Anon:** That so my ass. You shit…

* * *

** Arashi Naoki, FeuWitch, the Composcreator, jdcocoagirl, tatsgardefan, guest101, anon and etc... Thanks for the review...  
**

**the Composcreator : I'll give furuichi an important role here I promise ^^**

******Arashi Naoki: I'll try my best to have longer chapters :)  
**

******And to the old and new people who follow and fave me... Thank you so much**

* * *

**Teehheee… Hi guys Happy New year…. Thank you for reading this story and making some time to make some reviews, follows and fave…. Thank you so much…. Please don't forget to review…. I need 8 more reviews if you want me to update… Thanks and one again happy new year :)**


End file.
